When Remnant's Need Is Greatest
by JC of the Corn
Summary: The day before he leaves for Beacon, Crocea Mors is stolen, Distraught at losing his chance at being a hero, Jaune comes across a sword in the stone. Little did he know how much his life would be changed, or the man he would become. (Yes I know Caliburn and Excalibur were different, Yes I changed some details, and No Fate Stay Night stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, I was working on another chapter for Endless possibilites. And as you have probably figured out. I'm a fan of Arthurian legends and Arthurian based media. So far my book collection isn't very vast with Arthurian themed stuff, all I have is The Once and Future King by T. and Le Morte D'Arthur by Sir Thomas Mallory. But I have seen Excalibur, King Arthur (2004) As well as the Merlin series, and as I was rewatching Excalibur, I was reminded of an Article I readin Europa Sun.**

 **Where they talked about how the return of King Arthur wasn't necessarily meant he was going to come back from the Isle Of Avalon ready to lead again, but rather that his spirit would be reborn when the Britains needed him the most. Basically think of great leaders during times of conflict during huge wars, and their courage and spirit being those of the legendary king.**

 **So I took that concept and decided to put my own spin on it.**

 **Also I have a new chapter for UlfHednar in the works, as well as a new chapter for EP, and maybe even Out of Place coming up.**

 **Anyways, So I'm trying to incorporate as much from Arthurian legend as I can, but also adding in some references from Merlin.**

 **So here we go.**

* * *

"Oh man! Oh Jeez!" Jaune was freaking out as he realized what he had done.

Forging your way into beacon? That was crazy. Following a dream? That could be crazy. Stealing your ancestral family weapons that had no business being used in the modern day. That was crazy. HOWEVER, renting a hotel room, going out to have dinner, only to come back and find that your family weapons had been stolen. THAT WAS INSANE! There was like a 1 in 1000 chance of that happening to someone. And yet it had happened to him! This was not good! This was not good at all.

He left for Beacon tomorrow! He needed to get on the airship! But he couldn't go without his weapon! He needed replacement! But as he ran from weapons shop to weapons shop. All of them were either closed or were too expensive! He did not know what to do! He just needed to get away! He needed to get some fresh air! His hotel was right next to the large forest. So maybe if he ran in there to clear his mind, he could come up with a game plan to hopefully solve his problem. He tried filing a report with the police, but there was no way they would be able to find his sword in time.

"Oh man! What am I going to do?" Jaune asked as he was running out of ideas.

"That sword and shield was the only chance I had of getting into beacon. If I show up without a weapon, they'll think I'm some kind of idiot!" He scratched his head as he ran deeper and deeper into the woods.

While he knew some fighters chose to use weapons such as gauntlets, he had no such weapon. Not only that but most had a secondary feature that doubled as a gun, so even if he could find a gauntlet, he wouldn't have enough time to upgrade it to make it worth anything. What was he going to do?

He stopped in the middle of a forest as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Oh man, if I don't get a replacement weapon, what will I do?" He said as he walked back and forth.

"All I want to do is be a hero…all I want to do is be the guy everyone can count on, but if I can't even find a weapon, I can't protect anyone…" He said to himself as he knew he would be seen as a joke.

"I just don't get it, why does everything always go wrong for me?" Jaune tended to think about how nothing in his life went right.

First, his sisters constantly mocked him and would rather treat him as one of the 'girls' versus being a man. He loved them, but he would never tell them that he honestly hated their teasing and how they constantly told him to stop living in a dream world. Even when he would play with toy swords as a kid, his parents would often make him stop and do something so he could better relate to his sisters. He would often be forced to play with them with dolls and dresses, when all he could do was groan when he wanted to do what the other boys did, play with swords and go on adventures. They may have loved him, but they didn't let him be his own man. They made him adjust to their lifestyle. Which was understandable, he was a kid and they wanted him to socialize with his sisters. But even now, his parents didn't approve of the kinds of dreams he had.

He would often spoke about the tales his grandfather would tell him. And his family would often laugh and tell him that those were ridiculous stories. He shouldn't focus so much on tales of Knights and dragons, and instead should focus on the real world. He had to admit, that actually hurt. Telling a kid to basically not let their imagination go wild was crazy.

When he was seven, he saw all the other boys sign up to learn self defense. He begged his parents to sign him up. But his parents refused as they were afraid he would get hurt. Instead they put him in sewing classes. This did not help him with the boys his age. They would often taunt him and beat him up for being in such a class when they were learning to throw punches and kicks.

Even when he came home with bruises, his parents refused to let him take self defense classes. They didn't want him going down the path of someone who fights. They were happy with their peaceful existence. But Jaune knew from the beatings he got from bullies that there were more people like that picking on those who were weaker than them. And he couldn't stand to let that keep happening. One time he stood up against three bullies who were picking on a fuanus girl with rabbit ears. He lost badly and he got beat up. But the girl still thanked him for his help. Whereas his parents berated him for resorting to violence. Yet again, he did the right thing, but his parents treated it like it was a horrible thing.

As he got older and went to school. He would often spend more time with his grandfather who was a warrior in his own time. His parents didn't like the stories that he would tell Jaune, but Jaune loved them. They spoke to his spirit. He may have been easily scared, but he would often face those fears, and would use his inner fire to overcome anything that scared him. His Grandfather referred to him as a sleeping dragon. You had to really dig deep to reach him. But he was there.

When Jaune reached seventeen years of age. His Grandfather came to him with a proposition. He gave Jaune all the money he needed to go to Beacon, and helped him forge his transcripts. He told him that he had to have the will to train hard in order to follow his dreams, and that the path ahead was not going to be easy. His grandfather even helped him take Crocea Mors from the Arc family vault.

And now, here he was, with no weapon. The sword of his ancestors lost to him. He felt so worthless right now. And he had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry Grandpa….I failed you already." He leaned up against a large stone as he beat his head back against it.

"What am I going to do? This was my only chance, my one chance, and now its gone…." He said as he closed his eyes.

"All I wanted to do is help people, I'm sick of seeing all the injustice in this world, I want to at least try and stop some of it, whats wrong with that? Is Fate just trying to make a joke of my life? Is my whole dream futile? What is the point of having a dream if you don't have the means to achieve it?" He asked himself as he was losing hope.

Everytime he tried to make a difference, he was told to ignore it, it wasn't his problem, or violence wasn't the answer, and he should appreciate the peaceful life he did have. He loved his family, but they had put his dreams down so many times, he couldn't sit back and just let them win this time. He had to prove them wrong. He had to prove that he could be a hero to someone. It didn't have to be the whole world, it didn't have to be a country, it didn't even have to be a city. If he could help just one person. Then the world would be better. That was what he wanted to do? What was wrong with that?

"There has to be something I can do." He said as he got up and brushed his jeans off.

"It's not like I'm going to magically find a sword out he-" He turned around to go back down the path he came when his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Right behind him was a sword, it appeared to be an arming sword. Simple but elegant. The blade was a bright silver steel almost as if it hadn't dulled despite being out here for who knows how long. The crossguard appeared to be gold, but he knew that couldn't be right, because it looked far more durable, the hilt appeared to be wrapped in leather, which again, despite the elements of the outside world, it still seemed brand new. The hilt had a gold disk at the end with something written on it, as well as a dragon image on it.

"No way…" He said as he couldn't believe there was a sword out here.

"How did…wait a minute…" As Jaune took a closer look at the sword, he noticed one crucial detail.

The sword was stuck in a stone. It was literally jammed inside a STONE!

"How is that possible?" He was so confused.

Did someone strike it with Aura?

"Wait a minute…..where am I?" He asked as he didn't recognize this area.

He looked on his map to find out where he was. And he suddenly realized what was going on. The area he was in used to be a lake. But due to the weather and long drougt, the water had dried up, and no one bothered to visit this area due to the fact there was no point. It had been pretty much abandoned for ten years, with no one bothering to visit. Hikers and campers often avoided it due to no clear cut hiking trails or campsites, and often people would get scared of tales of some sort of Ghost. The Tourists from before it dried up. liked to swim and fish, but what was the point if there was no lake. So plant life had overtaken it. But this sword, this stone…

"It shouldn't look this good…..this stone….it would have been in the center of the lake…." He noticed he was standing in the crater where the lake used to be.

It still didn't make sense as to how the sword got in the stone or why it was in the middle of a lake. And why it was in such good condition. And yet, why was Jaune complaining.

He could use it.

"Wait, no I can't! Its stuck in a stone!" He said as it looked like it was firmly set in there.

How could he possibly get it out of there.

" _Reach out…"_ A voice said in the wind as he turned around.

"Who's there?!" He yelled as he couldn't believe he heard that.

" _Take the sword….."_ Again he heard the voice.

"It's just my imagination…."

" _Reach out…"_ The voice said again.

"I don't know who's there! But it's not funny!" He yelled as this was getting creepy.

The voice stopped. But the curiousity had set. Jaune looked back at the sword in the stone. He reached his hand he pulled away.

"You're crazy, there is no way you can get it out of there…" He said as he went to walk away.

But the voice, it told him to reach out and take the sword. But then again, it was probably just his overactive imagination playing tricks on him. After all, this was like something out of his grandfather's stories. This didn't happen in real life. The Sword in the stone? What kind of tale would that be? Besides, how was he supposed to pull it out.

"I mean, how am I supposed to pull it out." He chuckled and walked over to it.

"What just give it a pull like thi-" He put all of his strength into it knowing that it wouldn't budge and figured he would do it just to humor himself.

What he wasn't expecting was for the sword to come out as if he had been pulling it out of hot butter, causing him to fall back on his ass.

"OOF! Wha-" He looked at his hand to see the sword.

And to his shock. The sword was complete and it pristine condition. It was then he could see some writing on the hilt of the blade.

"E…..Excalibur…." He said as he read the name of the blade.

It was right by where the blade met the crossguard, it was small but noticeable. On top of that he looked down at the disk on the hilt and noticed that the dragon had some writing underneath it. He wiped the dirt away from it to see something.

"Pendragon…" He had no idea what it meant, but it felt familiar, he had no idea why. But it did.

"Well, uhm, this is conveniant." He said as he couldn't believe he found a sword here of all places.

" _At last…"_ He turned to the sound of the voice.

And he saw a woman in white robes with a smile on her face.

" _At last, his spirit has returned."_ He heard her say as he stood up.

"What are you talking about? Who has returned? And who are you?!" Jaune was a bit freaked out.

" _When Albion's need is greatest, The Spirt of Arthur shall rise again."_ Jaune heard her say but it was faint.

"What? Rise again? Who? What are you talking about?"

" _Farewell Arthur, may you journey lead to a better end than before…"_ The lady in robes lifted her arms and all of a sudden she was gone.

And Jaune felt Rain…he looked up to see the clouds forming, and rain was falling. But that wasn't right, this place hadn't seen rain for years! But now all of a sudden it was coming down.

"Oh crap! I got to get back! Don't want to get a cold." And so Jaune put Excalibur in his belt.

He had no idea what had happened. He had no idea of the new path he had taken. He had no idea about the strength in his blood. And most of all….

He had no idea what the Lady meant when she said that one phrase.

" _The Spirit of Arthur will rise again…."_


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**So just a filler chapter. Now to answer some questions about the last chapter.**

 **Yes I realize Caliburn and Excalibur are different swords, Yes I realize Excalibur was the sword he received from the lady of the lake and Caliburn was the sword in the stone. But I'm mixing things up a bit. Which is why I had the lady of the lake trap the sword in the stone in hte first chapter. Hence why she appeared when he pulled it.**

 **Also no this isn't based on Fate Stay/night in anyways. I'm not a big fan of that series. So Excalibur won't shoot lasers or anything, BUT that doesn't rule out any possible supernatural powers.**

 **Like I said the main movies I am drawing influence from are Excalibur (1981), King Arthur (2004) a hint of BBC's Merlin. As well as some of the once and future king.**

 **Like I said, its gonna take a bit for me to really build up on this.**

 **This chapter is just for filler.**

 **ALso, as for the pairing, yes there will be romance eventually, but I'm flirting with the idea of who it will be with. I'm a huge Arkos fan, but I may actually mix it up with some Knightshade. I'm still debating.**

* * *

Jaune felt weird. Granted he was on an airship. But he wasn't expecting to feel so relaxed. He knew he had a problem with motion sickness. But it wasn't acting up. And he felt at peace. In fact he felt better than he had in a long time. It was almost as if something had changed within him, filling him with an even bigger fire than before. He couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like. But all he could say was that it felt amazing, like something buried deep within him had been freed from its prison.

That was another thing. Last night as he slept in preparation for the flight. He had a strange dream, he dreamed he was on a battlefield. It was dark, and there were bodies all around him. He saw a man in black armor holding a sword. Jaune held a lance in his hand, he thrusted it into the man. But it didn't matter, because the sword the man held was still thrusted into his chest. Jaune could feel the pain of it as if he was actually there. The last thing he saw in the dream when he woke up was being put in a boat and sent to some island.

"Man, that was a weird dream." He said as he held his chest.

He then looked down at Excalibur. The sword he had found in the stone. He had picked up a new sheath for it. Luckily sheaths were inexpensive and anyone could buy one. All he needed was that. He had a simple leather sheath for it. But he had to admit, there was something off about it. Almost as if the sword was supposed to be in something else. But that was just crazy talk.

As he got off the air ship, he looked over the grounds of Beacon. The place itself was pretty nice. The campus was clean and everyone was getting ready to go to initiation.

Except for one girl he saw laying on the ground.

"Uh…Hi…." He said as he held a hand out for her.

"….Hi…" She said awkwardly as she took the hand.

"I'm Jaune." He said as she nodded.

"Ruby."

"Nice to meet you Ruby." He said as she nodded back.

"Nice to meet you too, aren't you the guy who woke up from a nightmare gripping his sword?" She asked as Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

He had taken a small nap and had the dream of the man in black armor again, when that happened, he may have drew his sword when he woke up, which caused a few people to give him a few weird looks.

"Yeah…That was me."

"Do you mind if I see it?" She asked as he looked down at Excalibur.

"Uh, sure." He said as he drew it and held it out for her.

She grabbed it gently as she looked it over.

"Wow, this is a really good sword, did you forge this yourself." She said as she tested out the weight and everything.

"Uh no, I actually found it."

"Found it?" She was confused.

"Yeah, I pulled it out of a stone." He said as she giggled.

"That's silly! How would a sword get into a stone? Let me guess, you forged it yourself and just like to tell crazy stories." She giggled.

"No, I didn't forge it, I seriously found it in a stone." He was honestly telling the truth.

"Uh huh sure, does it change into anything?" She asked as she didn't see any shifting mechanism.

"Nope, its just a plain sword." For some reason however, that didn't even seem right to call it.

"Whats this? Pendragon? Is that its name?" She asked as she read the disc on the hilt.

"Uh, no, its name is Excalibur." Jaune said pointed to the inscription on the blade.

"Ooooh, fancy name! But what is Pendragon is that your name?"

"Jaune Pendragon? No my name is Jaune Arc." He said even though he had to admit, Pendragon did seem familiar to him.

"Well either way, despite just being a sword, its still remarkable, I don't know why, but I think this is a special sword." She said with a smile as he put it back in its sheath.

"Yeah, so what do you got?" He asked as he got his answer.

SCH CLUNK!

And a big ass mechanical scythe came out.

"Woah…" Suddenly he felt like Excalibur was a bit inadequate.

"Its also a sniper rifle!" She said as she cocked it.

"Wow." Jaune was honestly impressed.

But that was when something weird happened. He didn't see Ruby for a second. Instead he saw something else for a brief moment. Instead of a girl in a red hood with silver eyes, he saw a knight in armor with a blue tint holding a lance. But just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared again. He shook his head thinking nothing of it. But Ruby noticed the weird look on his face.

"Helloooo, earth to Jaune…" She said as she waved a handin front o fhis face.

"Huh, sorry I spaced out for a second there."

"Yeah, you looked at me like I was someone else."

"Yeah sorry, jut thought of something else, like something out of a dream, I don't really know how to describe it."

"Nah its okay, I have crazy dreams sometimes too, dreams of knights and princesses, but that's probably because of all the fairy tales I read when I was a kid."

"Yeah same here, my mom always told me to stop fantasizing about knights and battles." Jaune joked as she looked up.

"Really? Why?"

"She was always worried I would go and get into trouble, my parents didn't want me to become a huntsman, they wanted me to live a sheltered life, but that wasn't for me." Jaune was being truthful.

"Really? So what made them change their mind? Obviously they had to let you come here right?" Ruby was confused.

"Er, they don't really know."

"Uh oh, you in trouble." She joked with him.

"Yeah, lets just get to orientation."

"Where is it?"

"…..Crap…"

 **After searching for awhile**

"Well, that took a long time just to find one big room." Jaune couldn't believe they actually missed it.

How do you miss a big auditorium he would never know considering how they walked past it the first time. Either way, Ruby had run off to meet her sister. And Jaune was alone. After the huge commencement speech, he realized that his bunny onesie had also been stolen during that ransack of his room.

So in other words, his sword and his favorite pyjamas were now gone. So he was stuck with wearing a wife beater and a pair of shorts for Pyjamas. As he looked over himself in the mirror, he realized that his muscles still needed a lot of work. He had tone from being a dancer back home. But there wasn't a lot of bulk, and something told him he would really need to train in order to get the fighters build in order for the upcoming war.

Wait….why did he think of an upcoming war? There wasn't a war coming up? He shook his head of the thoughts. He must have thought back to his grandpa's old stories. Of weak men being thrust into a world of violence and needing to train to survive out there in the harsh world. But this wasn't one of his grandfather's stories. And he wasn't being trained to fight in a war. He was here to kill Grimm and save lives. That was all.

He laid down on his sleeping mat ready to go to sleep. He couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow, that was when Initiation began and he could finally pursue his dream of being a huntsman. Don't get him wrong, he was still nervous because he knew next to nothing about being a huntsman, and he was even more confused on how to fight. But he knew with a bit of training he could catch up. He just needed to get through the next day. He needed to take it one day at a time and hopefully things would go according to plan.

He looked up at the ceiling. He made sure his sword was safe in his locker. But for some reason he felt paranoid when it wasn't by his side. Almost as if the sword was a part of him, and having it far away didn't feel right. Hell, even giving it to Ruby momentarily felt strange. But he knew she wouldn't try to steal it, he had learned the girl was far too innocent for her own good.

He heard voices being raised. And he looked up to see that Ruby was talking with some girl with black hair along with her sister. Jaune didn't have anything else to do so he walked over and tried to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey guys, whats up?" He asked as Yang spoke up.

"I'm trying to get Ruby to make more friends." Yang said as Jaune looked at the girl with Black hair.

"I just want to read my book." She mumbled under her breath.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked as that caught her by surprise.

"What?"

"Your book, what's it about?" Ruby asked again.

"its about a man with two souls, both fighting for control of his body." Jaune could tell that was probably the most words she had said this whole conversation.

"Like Hekyll and Jyde?" He asked as she nodded.

"Kind of. Except in this case, the man had two souls in his body before, versus the result of a scientific experiment." Blake was honestly surprised he knew about it.

"I love stories." Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, when I was a kid they were a great inspiration." Jaune said as Blake smiled a bit.

"Why was that?" She asked Jaune as she could figure out Ruby's reasons, but she didn't know Jaunes.

"Well, in my case, it was because I wanted to be just like the hero in the stories, hoping to help people." Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"Agreed, in my case, its very similar, but also because I grew up feeling weak, and in the stories and legends that my grandfather told me, there was always one man who stood up for others, who protected the innocent and cared about people, there's already so much pain and hate in this world, I wanted to be one of those who was trying to get rid of as much of it as possible." Jaune admitted.

"Unforturnately life isn't like a fairy tale." Blake said as Ruby smiled.

"Well, that's why we're here right? To make it better?"

"With the world so set on tearing itself apart, it doesn't seem like a bad thing to want to put a bit of it back together." Jaune finished as Blake smiled.

Jaune didn't know why, but there was something about Blake that seemed familiar to him. Something he couldn't put his finger on. It was the same feeling he got with Ruby.

What was going on with him?


	3. Memories of Love

**Okay everyone, so here we go. I know the chapter is short again. But I've been under a lot of stress. Didn't get to take Holiday Block leave, so we were supposed to get leave in March. However I got selected for a gate guard detail for six months, and won't be able to take that or summer block leave. So basically my only hope of going home on leave is either after I get off this detail or possibly not til next Christmas. So kind of pissed off about that and wasn't in the mood to write.**

 **I mean its going to be a sham job and I won't have to go to the field. But the hours suck dick.**

 **Oh well, I got two years left. I can deal with this.**

* * *

Jaune had been having the same dreams again. Dreams of a land long gone. Dreams of a castle that he was in charge of. Dreams of knights and swords. Dreams of wizards and friends. Dreams of a round table and virtue. But the dreams had always ended the same way. He and the man in black armor had killed each other at the end, and he was being loaded onto a boat to be cured of his wounds before everything went black. Jaune would always wake up holding his chest where the wound had been in his dream. Everything felt so real, and he couldn't explain why he hadn't been having his usual dreams. The dreams of Pumpkin pete and cartoons like he did when he was a kid. Now it had only been dreams of these knights around the round table. He didn't understand why he was having them. But it had happened since he had found Excalibur.

Right now they had finished initiation, he had been speared by Pyrrha and that was how he ended up being her partner, he had to admit, when he first got pinned to the tree, He had flashbacks from the dreams, and he felt the pain of the spear entering his body as he and the man in black armor killed each other. But that soon faded away, Pyrrha was now his partner. And they were soon joined by Ren and Nora.

But the dreams were still going on. And each night they occurred, they only got more and more realistic. Somedays he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if he was awake. Sometimes he would wake up, and not believe it. How could he just be waking up when the dreams felt so real?

He never quite understood it.

There was also something else. Holding Excalibur, it felt natural. Like he was meant to have it. He still was not the best in combat. But he felt quicker, and he felt like he had the techniques necessary to fight with it. But he needed to refine it. Luckily the spars with Pyrrha were helping him out. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like he had used Excalibur long before he had ever got it.

He didn't even bother with a shield. All he did was use his sword now. Granted, he was still considering getting a shield for the simple fact that Crocea mors was a sword and shield. But, he felt comfortable with just Excalibur.

"Daydreaming again?" Pyrrha asked her partner as they finished up a spar.

"Yeah, just you know, been having some strange dreams."

"Same ones you've been having?" Jaune had told his teammates about his dreams.

Mostly because Nora made a bet with him that he couldn't have crazier dreams than she did. And now he had to tell them all about his dreams because she became so interested in them.

"Yeah, I mean, I know its crazy, but its like I was actually living that life in those dreams." He said as he told them of the dreams he had of knights and wizardry.

"Its probably because of those comic books you've been reading." Pyrrha said as they finished their trianing for the night.

"I know, but at the same time, it feels so real." He couldn't shake the feeling from his mind.

"Some dreams can appear real, its not that uncommon." She said as Jaune thought over another dream.

He had a dream about Cardin surprisingly, about how they used to be antagonistic towards each other, he wielded a mace like he did now, he was still a bully in the dreams, but he was a bully who would come to Jaune's defense. His name wasn't Cardin in the dreams though, it was Kay. And that threw him off even more.

He had so many dreams. And again he had a lot of visions. First he had visions of Ruby being the knight with the lance. And then he had a vision of Pyrrha being a knight who was pure of heart. And yet, the one he found coming into his dreams the most was some woman he couldn't identify. Often he wouldn't see her as a Knight or anything. He would see her as just a normal woman. And yet a normal woman that seemed special to him. He didn't know what she was or who sh was. All he knew was that she must have been someone important in those dreams.

Often Jaune would talk with his team about the woman from his dreams, but he could never see her face. She was always a mystery. But he knew she had to be someone important. Someone special. All he could remember was her brown hair and her smile. But nothing else.

"I don't know, its just, weird things are happening ever since I found Excalibur." He said as he had told the story to his team.

Nobody believed him of course. A sword being pulled out of a stone in the middle of a former lake? Then again, the weird thing was they heard that the dried up lake he had found it in had recently filled up again. Nobody could believe it. But it was weird. And locals were using it for fishing, as well as a tourist attraction.

"Are you sure its not just your head trying to cope with losing your family sword?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune went silent for a bit.

"Yes, that's probably what it is."Pyrrha forgot that was a sore spot.

Jaune despite having Excalibur still felt guilty for losing Crocea Mors, it was his grandfather's weapon, and he would never get it back. Who knows what happened to it now? Did some shifty merchant melt it down for its steel? He would never know, and frankly despite the guilt he felt for losing it, he didn't want to think of the horrible fate that probably happened to his sword.

"Still though, who would want to steal it? Don't get me wrong, that sword was special, but to others it was a hunk of junk, so who would want to steal it?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha shrugged.

"I don't know, but whoever it was must have either been desperate or just an asshole." She said as Jaune chuckled.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" He shushed Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, we're alone you don't have to worry about not cussing." He said as he patted her on the back.

"Now come on, I'm feeling hungry." He said as they went to leave the roof.

BUMP

Only for a certain bunny girl to pop out from around the corner.

"Oof, sorry!" Velvet apologized to Jaune as she was just looking to practice taking some photos.

"Sorry, Velvet, should have looked where I was going." He said as he had spoken to the rabbit faunus before.

He and her had actually gotten to know each other after the Cardin incident. When she heard what he did to make Cardin so afraid of him. She just had to get to know him. Granted it was a bit weird for them both at first. Jaune didn't have any faunus friends back home, and he didn't want to say anything to piss her off. So often he would be silent during their initial conversations. But eventually the two had warmed up to each other.

"Late night training again?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah you know how it goes, always need to improve." He said as Velvet saw a piece of dirt on his armor.

"Oh, sorry, I must have gotten som on you when I knocked you over. Here." She said as she pulled out a camera cleaning cloth.

"It's really nothing Velvet." He chuckled at how nice she was.

"No please! I insist!" She said as she started to scrub the dirt off of his armor.

And that was when it happened.

The visions came back, the visions of a woman with dark black hair and green eyes staring at him with love. For some reason though, her vision kept switching back and forth between Velvet and her. But who was she? Why was she looking at him like that? Was she someone important? What the hell was going on ith his mind?

"Jaune…..Jaaauuunnneee." He heard a voice.

"Earth to Jaune! You alive in there!" Velvet started snapping her fingers close to his ears.

"Sorry Velvet, every now and then he'll space out, we don't know why."

"Is he…..challenged in any way?" Velvet felt bad for asking that.

"What? No! He's just a little…..well he's…..he spaces out easily."

"Huh, what?" He said as he snapped back to reality, and the gravity of what was going on came down on her.

"Oh…" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What made you go all ditzy?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune shrugged.

"Honestly…..Don't really know."


	4. Human and Faunus Bonding

**Okay, so I'm on a roll with updates lately, hoping I can keep it up. Especailly since my leave is almost up and I go back to base in a few days. So heres to enjoying my last few days of freedom before its back to the army.**

 **Thank you all for being patient.**

* * *

Jaune couldn't stop the dreams he had been having. But then again, did he want to stop them? The only bad part of his dream was when he saw the woman from his dreams betray him by sleeping with one of his trusted friends. He could remember the anger he felt, the feelings of betrayal as he couldn't believe the two people he loved and trusted the most would do that to him. He remembered trying to kill his best friend, and yet, when he needed him, his best friend gave up his life for him. But still, the woman from his dreams, he couldn't find it in himself to hate her, because in the dreams, he loved her. And yet he was still so angry.

And then of course, in the dreams, he saw his death play out over a hundred times, wounded in a battlefield surrounded by fallen knights. And carried off to some isle with some woman who he sensed used to be his enemy. And that was when he would wake up. And that was another thing. Pyrrha had been impressed with his quickly improving skills. But it wasn't all thanks to her, as crazy as it sounded, he remembered how he used to fight in his dreams. How did he know this to be true. Because one day he was sparring with Cardin in combat class, and he used a counter that he used in his dreams as if he had learned it in real life.

Another odd thing was that Jaune felt himself becoming more confident in himself. He was still the same boy who loved comic books, and yet in some wayshe wasn't as scared of everything as he was before. Now he seemed to face obstacles with no fear, he used to be scared of the idea of hunting big Grimm, but now that fear seemed to be replaced with an iron will. He couldn't explain it, but in a way, his dreams were awakening something in him.

"Jaaauuunnnnnneeee…." Nora said as she poked Jaune with her fork.

"Hm? Oh sorry Bors." He said as he suddenly stopped himself.

"Huh? Bors? You alright fearless leader?" Nora giggled as Jaune was confused himself.

" _Who the hell is Bors?"_ He thought to himself, then again, it might have been another of the knights form his dream.

"Sounds like you're stuck in dream land again." Ren said as Jaune looked over at him.

For a minute, Ren wasn't there, but he saw an old man with robes on with a beard along with a pipe and a twinkle in his eye. Only for him to disappear and for Jaune to shake his head of the thoughts.

"Are you seeing us as different people again Jaune?" Nora teased as Jaune blushed.

He had told his friends of his dreams where everyone was a different person. Ren was a bit miffed that he was apparently an old man in his dreams. Pyrrha was surprised she was a man. And now Nora finally got a name for the knight she was in his dreams. Bors, what an odd name.

He found himself staring off into space again, as he thought about Velvet. He had been thinking about her a lot lately. He hadn't seen him in a bit, and there she was sitting across the cafeteria with her team. He rested his head against his hand as he looked at her. Whenever he saw her, he saw the woman from his dreams, despite the fact she had betrayed him in the dreams, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He still loved her in the dreams, and yet he had no idea why Velvet reminded him of her. Velvet was too sweet and too innocent to ever cheat on anyone, not to say the woman from his dreams wasn't sweet and innocent, but she had been stained with the dishonor of adultery, Velvet was someone who was horrified at the very idea of cheating, so why her? On the offchances he didn't have dreams of the knights of the round table, he would dream of her. Why? They didn't talk to each other much. In fact since classes had really gotten serious again, they didn't really talk much. So why did she tend to show up in his thoughts?

"Jaune…" A voice got to him, but he ignored it.

And yet, he found himself wanting to get closer to Velvet. It didn't matter that she was a faunus. He just really wanted to get to know her. But he was worried, what if she found him weird? He didn't want to come across as a creep.

"Jaune!" The voice said again.

Maybe he could invite her out for dinner one time? No that would seem like a date! But…would that really be a bad thing?

"JAUNE!" Finally he snapped out of it.

"Come on, its time for class again!" Nora said as Jaune had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that the bell had rung.

Great, now he had to go to Oobleck's class, it was hard to understand that man considering all the caffeine he consumed had given him a motor mouth.

But then again, the man did know his stuff. Now if only they could slow him down so they could actually understand him, that would change everything.

 **In Oobleck's class**

Jaune again found himself spacing out again, somehow he was paying attention and taking notes, but also being in his own little world. Oobleck would talk about the history of their world. And yet Jaune would notice that his dreams didn't match any time period in the whole history of Remnant, which to him made no sense. You see, Jaune had taken it upon himself to do some research on his dreams, he knew they were too realistic to be just random dreams, so maybe they were based on history? Maybe he saw some kind of documentary as a kid and it was subsconsciously in his head.

Sadly, as he sat in Oobleck's class, and as he did his own research on the internet, he found nothing, when he tried to find anything relating to any kingdom called Camelot, he found absolutely nothing. There were zero results. He also tried searching for Excalibur on the internet, again no such results, he tried searching for any legends revolving around 'A sword in a stone.' And again, he found nothing, granted that was more for him wondering where the hell Excalibur came from in the first place. He still had no idea how the hell the sword got in the stone, or why it was in the middle of a dried up lake.

And then his thoughts again went to something else. Jaune had seen the news lately, the dried up lake he had found the sword in was now officially a lake again. The amount of rain that area had gotten was phenomenal, and the area would have flooded if it wasn't for the fact the former lake was there to retain its former glory. It was odd, but he wasn't going to complain. The locals were certainly surprised that a dried up lake that had been around since before their lifetimes had suddenly become full of life again, but now it was a new source of income for the town, who had brought various species of fish to the lake, and had now started exporting freshwater fish to various kingdoms.

It also was a great swimming hole for the residents after a hard days work. And yet, Jaune couldn't help but feel that the woman who he saw when he pulled the sword would be a bit upset at that lake being used as a tourist attraction, but then again what the hell did he know?

"Now if you will please choose your partners for your project we can move on to the second portion of this class." Wait what?

While Jaune was thinking hard about the lake and his own thoughts, Oobleck was assigning a partners projec to work on. And his idea? Pair a human student with a faunus student. However, he knew of Cardin's history, and despite the boys improved behavior, he still assigned him to a faunus who he would not dare pick on. He was a bull faunus by the name of Ferdinand. And he dwarfed Cardin in size, so if the boy was tempted to make a joke, the sheer size of his partner would surely deter him.

"Uhm Jaune?" He looked up at the voice.

And there she was. Velvet was standing there holding a book as she looked at him with a shy look on her face.

"Would you like to work together? Everyone else has a partner, and I noticed you were the only one who seemed to be confused as to what was going on…" She said as Jaune snapped back to reality.

This was the kind of moment he had been waiting for! He wanted to get to know her better, but he didn't know how! Maybe this could help.

"Uh, yeah sure, take a seat." He said as Velvet sat next to him.

Well, here she was, he had been waiting for awhile to talk to her alone, and now…..fuck he had nothing to talk about.

"So uh, I'll be honest, I spaced out, what is this project on?"

"Well, Dr. Oobleck really wants us to write a history on human faunus relations, but he also believes that each human and faunus should be paired with one another to learn about each other, differences in culture, share our experiences, he believes it will help us grow closer and help those who may not be as tolerant learn to tolerate us or even like us." She said as Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"That's cool, so, Hi, I'm Jaune Arc." He said as a joke as she giggled.

"Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it?" She asked as Jaune froze.

"You know about that?"

"Weiss before I came over here warned me that you might use that pickup line." She said as he looked over to Weiss.

Who was smirking into a book with her partner.

"Wow, that's cold." He wasn't going to lie, that was kind of cold.

"Relax, I don't think less of you for it." She said as both sat awkwardly in silence.

"So he wants us to get to know each other?"

"Pretty much, hes hoping if we share our interests, then maybe we can find some middle ground and showcase that despite our obvious differences, that we all think and feel the same." She said as Jaune nodded.

"Okay, that makes sense." Both went silent for a bit.

"I don't know where to start." He said.

"Me neither…"

"Well, maybe we can meet up after class?"

"That works, right now lets work on the history portion."

"Agreed."


	5. Ozpin's Confusion

**Hey, so I realized this story was still a thing, so wanted to try and update it.**

 **To be honest, because its been so long, I have forgotten a lot of what I was going to do. I do know that I am making the pairing Jaune/Velvet, since I wanted to try my hand at something different than Arkos. And well, even though I built up that Velvet was Guinevere, I'm not making her her reincarnation because she betrayed him in the end, the reason why he has visions of Gwen will be explained eventually.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the long wait, but heres the next chapter.**

* * *

Jaune POV

The dreams hadn't been as prominent lately. Jaune swore he had enough dreams in his head that he could write a book about it. But again, they didn't always feel like dreams, instead they felt like memories. The weirder thing was the old man that Ren was in the dreams, somedays he would act different from the dreams he had before. Whereas most of his dreams seemed to play out like memories, sometimes he would get a vision of the old man almost reaching out to him, almost as if he was trying to contact him. But that was ridiculous. Then again, he would admit, his life was a bit ridiculous since he found Excalibur.

Right now he was up on the roof by himself. Trying to clear his heads. As much as he wanted to continue the dreams. He knew that there had to be more to it then that.

"A problem Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked as Jaune turned to see him up on the roof.

"No, no problem. Just sorting some stuff out Professor." He said as he had his hilt on his sword as if by instinct.

"Must be quite a lot, you've been coming up here more and more often." He said as he walked up to the boy.

"Just, just some odd dreams thats all."

"Nightmares?"

"No, well, one of them could be a nightmare I guess..." He said as he remembered being surrounded by his knights as he laid dying, and taken away to the isle of Avalon.

"And what are these dreams about?"

"Well, kind of like a fairy tale I guess." He said as Ozpin gave a smile.

"In that case, tell me, I do enjoy a good fairy tale." He asked as Jaune sighed.

"Well, thats the thing, its nothing like ANY of the legends you would hear about at all." He said as Ozpin raised a brow but gave an amused chuckle.

"Try me."

Jaune figured there was no harm in telling the headmaster. After all, its not like it was all real. So he proceeded to tell him everything, how the dreams were, how he imagined himself as some King, and his Knights of the round table. And how they would fight against evil kingdoms, dark wizards, and magical creatures. Ozpin seemed fascinated by the story, as even for him it was something that he hadn't heard before. The odd part was the vivid detail in which he described the dreams, it was almost as if he had been there.

"When did you start getting these dreams Mr. Arc?" He realized that was the part Jaune left out.

"Oh, well, it all started when I found Excalibur in the woods." He said as Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"The sword from your dreams?"

"Yeah." He said as he reached out and pulled the sword from its sheath.

If one were to look closely, you would notice Ozpin's eyes widened for a split second. But he quickly went back to normal as he observed the sword from a distance.

"A bit simple don't you think Mr. Arc?" He asked noting the sword had no other features, it was only a sword.

"It may be simple, but...as odd as it sounds, Its all I need." Jaune used to complain about Crocea Mors and how it was too simple, but Excalibur felt right for him.

"Well, to each their own." Ozpin said knowing that James only had guns and didn't even bother with Melee weapons, preferring to just pistol whip or punch anyone if they got close.

"I must go now Mr. Arc, I do have some more paperwork to attend to." He said as he tipped his coffee cup in goodbye.

"Thanks for the talk Headmaster." He said as Ozpin walked away.

In reality, Ozpin refused to do paperwork, that was Glynda's job. But there was something about that sword that threw him off. It was true, NONE of the dreams that Jaune described matched any of the legends he knew, or even what he knew from his time as Ozma. And that was something he wasn't prepared to deal with. One, because if he had no knowledge of it, then how could he know what could come of it? At first, Ozpin was willing to let brush his dreams off as a very detailed imagination. But that ws until he saw the sword.

While you wouldn't think much of it just by looking at it, he could sense old magic within the sword. And that actually scared him. He knew Magic wasn't around anymore, with the exceptions being Salem and himself. So the fact that Mr. Arc had somehow come into posession of a magical item, that had nothing to do with the relics, and was nothing like he had ever seen or heard of before in all his years, it caused him a great just because it added an unknown factor in the fight against Salem, but also because if he knew nothing about this new artifact, how many could he be missing out on? And more importantly, how is it that the artifact itself was imbued with magic that had nothing to do with the old world? None of this was making sense. The only logical explanation was that the sword itself was older than the gods of remnant, but the very thought of that was ridiculous. It may have been old, but what reason could a sword have for surviving that long?

He remembered Mr. Arc described himself in the dream, and that the last thing he remembered was someone saying.

 _"Take Heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again."_

And that was another thing, Jaune had no idea who this Arthur was, and Ozpin knew the history of the whole world, and he had never heard of anyone named King Arthur. He never remembered meeting any king by that name, and he surely didn't remember anything about magic swords or a kingdom named Camelot. Which meant that the kingdom had to be older than Remnant itself. But that was impossible.

Then again, he was a centuries old knight who got reincarnated multiple times, so was it really that hard to believe? Ozpin chose not to think of it too much.

Jaune however was still thinking about the old wizard in his dreams. And why he seemed to be trying to reach Jaune, and more importantly, why did he picture him as Ren? He just didn't know why.

Jaune wanted answers about everything, but the more the dreams came, the more confused he was.


End file.
